Kat
Kat is labeled 'The Raver '''in Total Drama Teens. Biography Kat is very energetic and fun. She goes to raves like she is payed to. She has many rave outfits she has bought in the past year. She also has experienced with Ecstasy and LSD. Total Drama Teens '''Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''She is introduced as the raver on the island. She is assigned to the Killer Losers team. In the woods, she goes with Aubrey and Wiley to collect food for their team, they then get chased off by a bear. Their team sleeps in the bushes because of the bear wandering their site. Her team wins the challenge. ' Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": 'She seems to be confused by Norah's behavior. In the Awake-A-Thon she sits with Wiley who falls asleep earlier than her. She and Teagan are the only two left at the end, and she is the last on her team. They have a staring contest until she falls asleep, meaning her team loses. In the marshmallow ceremony, she is safe. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''Kat says how she's not going to want to do the challenge if it's as rough as the last one. She decides to dive for her team. She runs off the cliff with confidence and but does not make it in the target zone, losing a point for her team. Her team still wins this round. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Kat is chosen to be prey for her team. She walks with Wiley, who is also prey, in the challenge. Until Alison sprays him, and then Kat runs off. She is chased by Jan, who has the tranquilizer. He almost tranquilizes her until she kicks him in the crotch, making him fall down, drop his gun, and allow her to run off. She later gets sprayed by both Lluvy and Oliver for interrupting their moment. Her team wins this round. ' Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": 'In the confessional, she admits how she feels bad about what she did to Jan. Kat makes the dessert course, chocolate cake, with Streeter, Mischa, and Norah. She is grossed out along with Norah, from Streeter and Mischa's kissing. They end up burning the cake, but the icing is just fine. They don't even get a rate for their dish. Their team loses, but Kat still receives a marshmallow in the ceremony. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Kat decides to rave for the talent show. She receives a rate of 6 glowsticks out of 10, and the audience seems pleased. Their team loses, but in the elimination ceremony she receives the first marshmallow. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''Kat rides with Wiley on the sailboat ot Boney Island. Her team collects wood on the way, but half gets stolen from the Screaming Outcasts. Their team gets to camp second, but end up winning because they were sabotaged. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''In the beginning, Kat is sitting with Wiley and they are talking about the water. Kat helps with the decorations for her team's birdhouse. Kat decides to test the treehouse for her team, and looks at Mischa and Norah when it collapses. In the marshmallow elimination ceremony, she is safe. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''She rushes her team to the elevators. She is worried while Wiley is driving the sled. Her team loses, but she receives a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Kat goes on the zip line with Slater and Eve and makes it safely down. She falls off the tightrope into the mud. She is stunned to hear Eve talk. She helps hold the mattress for her team. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''She pogoes for her team and does a little trick on it, earning her team some points. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #12: "Well I Used To Be The Hide and Seek Champion.": ' Kat hides in the pantry of the mess hall. She gets shot at by Norah, then gets shot by Chef. Phoebe yells at Kat for not stopping Alison, yet Kat is confused. Kat gives away Anton's location near the end of the challenge. She almost gets voted out, but is safe. '''Chapter #13: "I Cannot Eat This.": '''Kat is asked by Alison to join an alliance, and Kat declines. Kat does throw up during the challenge. She shoves food in Alison's face along with Lluvy. The girls team lose, but she is safe during the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #14: "I've Never Been So Scared In My Life.": '''Kat goes off alone when the campers get in the abandoned cabin. She scares Phoebe and Webster in the basement without meaning to, and goes off somewhere else. She then is next seen in the basement again and meets the chainsaw clown while Anton and Eve come across the basement as well. In the elimination ceremony, she is sent home. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Kat is seen at the tiki bar hanging out with Norah, Oliver, and Lluvy. She agrees with how terrible Alison is when talking about the final five. She accidentally votes for Alison when she explains to Brenda that she herself voted for Alison to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Kat roots for Phoebe in the final challenge. She is still invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Kat is one of the four contestants on Total Drama Teens with unnatural hair color, the others being Darren, July, and Lluvy. *Kat is one of the three contestants on Total Drama Teens to been known to have done drugs in the past, the other two being Darren and Anton. Category:Total Drama Teens